Equipments which are used especially for walking therapy, patients are unable to carry their own weights and for this reason, it is impossible for them to perform their walking exercises. In order to resolve this problem weight balancing and weight systems are used for carrying a portion of the weight of the patient. The main purpose of these systems is to ensure completion of muscle development and coordination of movement in the development of a specific healing process by carrying a portion of the weight instead of the whole weight during walking exercise. During the healing process, it is intented that, as a result of the system carries a portion of the weight, developed muscles can carry the entire body.
Because of the need for adjusting the amount of support during the healing process, various inventions have been developed and patent applications are being made related to this regard in these days. One of them is disclosed in United States patent application US2010006737. in this patent application, a weight support system which is individually adjustable for a variable weight of a patient has been developed by using a double spring and a moment arm.
One of the important feature included in this invention is to remove the negative effects of the patient's natural oscillation movement that occurs during walking. One of these negative effects is that carrying more weight of the patient due to patient's body approaches to the ground in phases of walking and as a. result, the tension will be increased on the springs. In the opposite case, the tension on the springs will be decreased when the patient's body lifts up and it is provided that the less amount of weight is carried by the spring. In order to resolve this natural problem, second spring is added in patent application US2010006737. (patent application US2010006737 50. Mean) and moment arm is added in patent application US2010006737 (41. Mean).
The similar prior art of this regard is the patent application US2005239613again applied in the U.S. In this application it is disclosed that to be adjusted the amount of the rope to be released in weight balancing system by using two motors and also the tension values are controlled by said motors.